


Normality

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole Parent John, Bullied Sam, Gen, He's good at soccer, Hurt Sam Winchester, Pre-Series, Protective John, Sam just wants to be normal, Soccer, Teen Angst, Teenage Rebellion, Teenchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wants is to fit in and not get picked on by the school bullies, but when he finds something he's good at John won't allow him to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a request in the comments I will set to work on it ASAP and post it as an individual fic or as a chapter on it's own.

Sam tapped his foot impatiently and looked around in annoyance. Dean was supposed to fetch Sam from the high school but by four pm the fifteen year old was still waiting. Convinced Dean had forgotten Sam began his trek to their motel room.

‘Dean is probably busy with the hunt.’ Sam thought grouchily.

Dean and John were working alone on the hunt, because Sam had screwed up so badly on the previous hunt. Of course that meant that Dean and John had to pull Sam’s weight of the work, which in turn meant that the hunt would take a while.

Sam couldn’t believe he’d managed to bungle it so badly. Once again he’d shown that he wasn’t perfect Dean who could kill anything. He’d messed up and the kitsune’s offspring got away as a result. John was furious and immediately launched into a rant, about how Sam wasn’t good at anything; not anything useful anyway.

Sam scowled at the memory and slowed his pace, trying to avoid getting home too soon. It’s not like he never tried to be good at stuff, his father just didn’t let him work on the things that interested him. Why would he practise something he found boring?

On the way he saw some classmates talking animatedly about something. For a moment he flinched back and hid, peeking out to see with relief that it wasn’t the bullies who were giving him a hard time, for being a freak. One swirly and beating were enough for one day. He casually resumed walking.

“Yea apparently the kids who tried out for the soccer team so far were so bad that the coach decided to extend the trials! They’re still going tomorrow at three. All you need is your parents consent.” A boy was saying eagerly to his friends.

“You gonna try out Tony?” A girl asked him adoringly.  
The boy shrugged. “Nah, I can’t think of anything worse than playing soccer all day.”

Sam glared at him. ‘Lucky you!’ He thought.

Then it occurred to him. ‘Dad likes it when we’re fit, he likes it when we train,if I start playing soccer I can get fit and strong like Dean!’

Sam grinned excitedly and started walking faster, he imagined how proud his father would be, when Sam was on par with Dean. His smiled slipped as he began to doubt himself. Sam was going through a growth spurt and he was incredibly clumsy and uncoordinated.

‘What if I suck at soccer? Dad’ll be even more embarrassed….’

He looked up and saw the motel, heaving a sigh he trudged up to the door and went inside their rooms. He found Dean and John working at the table.

“Sammy?” Dean blinked in confusion. “Why aren’t you at school it’s only…..”

Dean looked at the clock and trailed of. At least he had the grace to look ashamed and sorry.

“Oh man...sorry Sammy, I didn’t mean to forget, we just got so busy and….” Dean shrugged uncertainly.

Sam dropped his bag at the door and went to drop on his bed. “Whatever Dean.”

Dean just stood and began picking through the cabinets. “I’ll make your favourite for dinner, make it up to you.”

Sam just shrugged and buried his face in his pillow, trying to block out his family. Dean set about cooking and John continued reading.

Through dinner Sam tried to find a way to approach his father about the soccer tryouts. He didn’t have time to formulate a discussion in his head before John spoke to him.

“You’re quiet tonight Sam.” John said lightly, eyeing his youngest. “Everything alright?”

Sam knew his father was concerned about him, the man would surreptitiously ask him about his day. Sam knew the man suspected that something was going on at his school, but he wasn’t going to ask his father for help if he could avoid it.

Sam shrugged. “Yea normal day at school, I’m just tired.”

John nodded calmly and turned his eyes back to his food. “Glad to hear.”

Sam bit his lip and hesitated before blurting out his thoughts in a rush. “Can I tryout for soccer?”

John looked at him in confusion.

“Please?” Sam tried.

John shook his head and swallowed his mouthful of food. “You know what my answer is Sam, you have more important things to do.”

Sam whined unhappily and turned his full attention on John. “We’re going to be here a while, I might as well try to fit in! It’d be good training! I’d be learning about teamwork and coordination and stuff like you want!”

John gave him a stern look. “You need to work with Dean and me, not a bunch of stringy fifteen year olds. You won’t learn a damn thing playing soccer, you’re just trying to shirk your real training.”

“No! I swear I’m not! I just wanna do something so I can blend in a bit.” Sam insisted.

John put down his cutlery and messed his fingers together, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. “What if you’re good? People start noticing you? Can you honestly tell me that if that happens, you’ll quit like you’ll have to?”

Sam frowned in confusion. “Why would I have to stop? If I’m good I should keep playing!”

“That is exactly why you’re not trying out.” John pointed a finger at Sam seriously. “We can’t afford for people to be noticing us, especially not you; you’re an easy target and that makes people dangerous to you.”

“Come on dad! Who would hurt a fifteen year old boy?” Sam asked crossly.

“My answer is no Sam, wash up and go to bed.” John said tightly.

Sam glared but one look from Dean and the teen knew it was pointless. He huffed and stormed off to shower.

When he came out he went straight to his bed and thumped his pillow furiously; imagining John’s face on it.

“Stop the tantrum Sam, you won’t get your way.” John said coolly from the living room couch.

Sam glowered at him and lay down angrily. He drifted off into a sleep plagued by rebellious adventures and hopes.

The next day at school, four pm.

“I told you not to try out Sam! I forbade it! You disobeyed a direct order Samuel!” John snarled.

“I’m sorry! It’s just that, I’m really good dad! If you’d just give me a chance to play you’d see how good I am! Please!” Sam begged.

John responded with a cutting remark. “Sam you have to stay low key and not get noticed, you’re being selfish and wasting your time on pointless, childish activities. It doesn’t matter how good you are, you are not playing soccer ever again!”

Sam had never been so hurt and he shouted at John. “I’m not selfish, I do everything you tell me to, and you still get mad at me! I’m good at something dad! I’ve never been good at something like this before, it’s important to me! I finally have something normal that I do good in, I won’t get teased for being a freak everywhere we go! I can belong somewhere dad, please don’t stop me!”

“I don’t care Sam, soccer is a waste of time that could be spent training and you need that time!” John growled in response.

“You just don’t want me to be good at anything that’s not hunting! You want me to suck at everything else just like you and Dean!” Sam shouted back.

Dean tensed in the passenger seat and gave Sam a hurt look. Sam instantly felt guilty, he hadn’t meant it like that but he couldn’t take it back. John glared at him in the rear view mirror.

“You need to train for the hunt Sam, I told you no soccer, you disobey me again and I will tan your hide! You aren’t a baby anymore, stop acting like it!”

Sam felt the hot tears building up behind his eyes, he choked a bit and swallowed hard as the warm wetness slid over his cheeks. “I’m not being a baby! I just want to be normal, why can’t you let me?”

“That’s enough Sam, I don’t want to hear another word. You are going to be a hunter, that means you train every free chance you get. If you say another word against it you will be sorry!” John snapped angrily.

Sam felt anger burn through his tears as he sobbed in the backseat. He whispered hatefully, keeping eye contact with John in the mirror. “I hate you, I wish you had died and not mom!”

“Sam!” Dean looked at him in shock and anger.

“Leave him Dean, he’s just having a tantrum.” John said coolly, looking away from Sam.

Sam felt his tears falling faster and he couldn’t stop the sobs escaping his mouth. It wasn’t fair! His father hated him and knew he sucked at hunting, why should he do something he sucked at!?

They pulled up outside the church and Dean left the two alone in the impala.

“That’s enough Sam...” John said quietly when Sam still hadn’t stopped crying. 

“You’ve had your moment of self pity, it’s time to pull yourself together and focus on the hunt.”

Sam glared at him sadly as John turned to look at him directly. “I don’t want to do this. I want to be normal.”

John nodded calmly. “I know, you tell me daily. This is the family business Sam, you are going to suck it up and do what you’re told. Dean never complains about hunting, neither should you. Now stop crying, pull yourself together and let's get busy.”

Sam shook his head and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and hiding his face in his knees, trying to block John out. He kept crying, not able to stop now that he’d finally opened the flood gate. The driver's door opened and slammed shut and Sam thought he’d been abandoned but then his door opened and John was pulling him out of the car by his arm.

John handed him a tissue and pulled him away from the impala to the group of hunters waiting by the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
